


a conversation starter

by TruebornAlpha



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Face-Sitting, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, as a treat, he's all and he's more, soft sweet boys, sweatpants dick, there's no specific tag for being a little shit to your significant other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: Joe is a man on a mission.This is entirely Nicky's fault.Inspired by the Old Guard Kink Meme promptHERE.Alternative title:Nice.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 89
Kudos: 377





	a conversation starter

This was Nicky's fault, as most things were in a way you only understood after ten years with the same insufferable man. Joe had far more than that. Joe was sticky and exhausted, liquid with satisfaction, and cock drunk enough not to care. Yeah, Nicky's fault. 

Spend still cooling on his thighs, he studiously ignored the wet spot on their bed and watched Suspect Number 1 putter around the room. Nicky'd had the audacity to shower, and his hair dripped diamonds that bled into his shirt. He was saying something, had been for since he'd left the en suite, but he'd also been in Joe's sweatpants, which always hung so low on his hips even with the ribbon pulled, and Joe could see the outline of him, long even when he was soft. The fabric was soft, he knew from experience. Joe wanted to rub his face in it.

This was entirely Nicky's fault.

He decided that he wanted Nicky's dick, with the same solemn inevitability that promised the sun would rise in the morning if they lived long enough to see it, and Joe considered its profoundness with a single-minded focus, usually reserved for drawing hands (Nicolo's hands) or math, period. 

He wanted Nicky's dick and he would have it. All he had to do was wait until Nicky was back in his orbit, another inevitability, but one more vital and more satisfying than the rising sun. That, and decide if he wanted it in his mouth or in his ass, or just his sac brushing against his cock head as he fucked Nicolo's thighs. 

Nicky was still talking, and Joe missed nearly everything he said, but he knew him well enough (him, the other half of his soul, his best friend, his heart made flesh) to hmm and aaaahh when he was supposed to.

But Nicky also knew him, and when he pulled on Joe's hair, it was with malice.

"Yusuf." He said, like he was trying to be annoyed.

Joe pulled down and rolled him into bed with a move that was technically jiu jitsu and also very impressive.

Nicky smiled like he already knew.

"You haven't heard a word I said," Nicky accused, still so lovely, spread out beneath him, in those soft pants, and Joe gasped full of self-righteousness.

"I was listening," he insisted. Nicky wasn't convinced, so he ground his hips into his crotch, and knew Nicky wanted to be convinced. Joe smushed his nose against his cheek, and most definitely preened. "You said we had a few minutes."

"No, I said in twenty-"

"I have a few minutes." Joe decided, rolled his hips again, a wider curve that made his back arch just so, and his lover went very still. "Do I have permission or...?"

Nicky laughed, bright and sweet, and for a moment, Joe wanted to rearrange the world to fit his every whim, to give him back every chance to laugh and smile that had been taken from them by injustice and grief. Nicky must have seen some of that on his face because he cupped his cheek, and drew him in with indulgence. "Well. What do you want?"

Right. He was on a mission here.

So Joe kissed him once, for good luck. 

Went back to considering, his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth. He wanted all of Nicky, as much Nicky as he could get away with. There was so much to consider when he didn't want to actually move.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Nicky asked, and traced that little furrow between Joe's brows, while he thought. "See? This is how you hold a proper conversation with someone. You engage and you listen."

Joe pinched him. Then kissed him again, on that menace of a mouth, split with such an indulgent smile that just would not do. 

"You on your side. I want you on my tongue. I want to lick you where you'd fucked me open, imagine I can taste myself. I want to kiss every inch of your thighs and drag my teeth over the places that make you moan, and when it's all done, you're going to come on my face." He said. "While your mouth is on me."

Nicky's eyes were very, very blue when he wanted something. There was always that little thrill that came with knowing he wanted Joe.

 _"Si. Si._ Fuck you, sincerely."

And when Nicky shoved him off, Joe preened. They scrambled into place, Nicky stripping like his clothes offended him. They were side by side, and he nudged Nicky's legs open, made him throw his thighs apart. Joe had a plan. Joe had a road map to success. 

Nicky started without him.

He pulled Joe into his mouth, lips slick and wet, and Joe cried out against his skin, shuddering as Nicky traced the shape of his cock head with his tongue. Joe redoubled his efforts, kissed a wet mess up against the base of Nicky's cock, licked a long stripe along his shaft, cradling him in hand like precious jewels. He suckled him sweetly, wanting to feel him harden on his tongue as his beard dragged across Nicky's sensitive belly. It made Nicky hiss between his legs, Nicky whose talented fingers were wrapped around his sex, stroking firm and steady just the way Joe liked, and he moaned filthy praise as Nicky's cock filled his mouth.

He loved it like this. Loved the taste of him, the familiar weight of him, the feel of velvet skin on his tongue as he drowned in Nicolo's scent. Soap and musk and sweat, and he would taste it all and drink him down. Joe was salivating, his head bobbed back and forth, popping his lips every time he pulled off, just to be an ass about it. Then Nicky twisted his wrist just so, and he trembled, hand going to Nicky's thighs, fingers digging in, and tugging.

Move. _Move._ He ordered with touch, and Nicky rolled on top of him, mouth like a brand. He was so hot. A fire raced beneath Nicky's skin, and spread into his lover's veins.

He made sure Nicky was in his mouth when he moaned, and tilted his head sideways, let Nicky bulge out his cheek, as spit pooled and spilled past his lips. Then he took Nicky all the way down, and held him there, his nose pressed up against his wiry hair, and moaned like he was paid to. Joe imagined he could feel Nicky's shape moving through him, and if someone wrapped their hands around his neck, they could stroke Nicky, too.

"Joe-" his name was muffled by his own cock. The sound shot straight through him and Joe spat precum on Nicky's tongue. He pulled out. Pop. And took him again, deep but slow enough to be frustrating until the back of his throat was acquainted with Nicky's slit. Did it again to make Nicky gasp. Did it again to make him _keen._

He knew the moment Nicky broke. He pulled off Joe's cock, his thighs tensed.

Then Nicky was jackrabbiting into his mouth, hard and fast, his balls pressed up against his nose, the slap slap slap of skin. Joe's throat tightened, spasmed. Nicky went so far down, Joe was kissing his crotch, and Joe wanted to be good for him. He held himself open and drooling, tongue pressing insistently across the underside of his cock, and he'd do anything for him, anything he loved him loved him so much wanted everything. Nicky pulled on his balls, and Joe's entire body tensed. 

Nicky made a sound like he'd been shot, low and grunting, but he was grinding into Joe's mouth now, insistent but easy. Let him come up for air.

He pulled off panting, licked down Nicolo's shaft. His face was a mess, slick and spit running into his chin. Joe kissed his thighs, his beard dragging across his balls, the skin sensitive paper thin. This was worship. He mouthed at places with marks that couldn't spit, and when Joe dug his teeth into the meat of Nicky's skin, they moaned. 

It was such a pretty sound. Nicky was such a pretty man, especially when his thighs were scrubbed pink with beard burn that healed too soon. But his thighs were just the runway. The main course was endlessly better. Nicky could shoot down his throat, but Joe whined, twisted in want. He had a plan. Plans were made to be broken.

He pulled at Nicky's hips, pulled again when he didn't get what he wanted and-

 _"Cosa?"_ Nicky sounded best in Italian when he sounded like he wanted to swear, and Joe licked a wet stripe across his taint, spread his butt cheeks, and Nicky got it.

He got on his knees, let Joe grab him, pull him down. _Hamdullah,_ Nicky was a gift. His pretty mouth was still on Joe's cock, when Joe's nose pressed against his crack and he laved his tongue across the furl of his entrance. Nicky's hips twitched, and Joe kept him there, licking him again and again until he could press his tongue past that tight rim of muscle. His hold on Nicky's arse made it flush cherry red around his fingers, coaxing him further in, and Joe was going to devour this man. Joe was going to ruin him for the rest of the world, and Nicky moaned, and got up on his hunches to ride his tongue.

"Come on," he rasped. "Come on, come on-"

His hand stayed on Joe's cock like he was driving shift, and Joe fucked him in time with each thrust. Felt the fire in him spike to an inferno, forgot how to breathe while he was eating Nicky out. His jaw was aching, lips tender and flushed, cock a leaking mess, and when Nicky reached behind him and pulled on Joe's curls, he fell apart screaming.

He shot his load into Nicky's hand, and Nicky demanded more. He stroked out every drop of cum until Joe was sobbing against him, making obscene sounds against his skin. Nicky was absolute filth when he swore, and Joe sucked on the swell of his entrance.

"Joe." He whispered. "Yusuf."

Nicky was trembling. His gorgeous, wonderful lover, hanging by a thread. He sounded as devout as he did in prayer. Yusuf had never been divine, but for him, he would make the ascent. His hips jerked unsteadily, and Yusuf knew how every inch of him tasted. "Yusuf please-"

"On my face, yeah?" He rasped. His voice was broken. Let Nicky hear exactly what he'd done to him. Give Nicky a reason to be proud. "Please, I want to see you cum."

Nicky gasped.

His back bowed, pulled taught as if by unseen string. He came across Yusuf's throat and pecks, spilled white into his chest and the dark hairs there, thighs quivering on either side of Joe's head. When Nicky fell, Joe was there to catch him.

They rolled together, coming into soft sheets. Joe's throat throbbed with effort and the hinge of his jaw threatened to lock. He pressed his lover into the mattress. Nicky's eyes were unfocused, breath still coming in ragged punches.

Yusuf kissed him like that. He claimed that mouth properly, and Nicolo was so sweet for him.

They kissed for a long time. Joe tucked Nicky under his chin, with Nicky idly petting the mess he'd left. Joe let him.

"What were we doing in twenty?"

Nicky cracked open one baleful eye (compared to the sky, the sea, to precious gems and twinkling star), and frowned. "You were supposed to shower. Andy is going to call on the Skype."

Oh. Well there was nothing she hadn't already seen. Joe's smile held no room for shame.

"I have a few minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky's actually okay taking the blame for this one.  
> \---  
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \-- Short comments  
> \-- Long comments  
> \-- Questions  
> \-- “<3” as extra kudos  
> \-- Reader-reader interaction  
> \-- We will also accept: "Nice."
> 
> These authors reply to comments.
> 
> You can find Dans [here.](http://itdans.tumblr.com/)  
> Rune's tumblr is [here](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com/) and our joint twitter is [here.](http://twitter.com/runicscribbles)
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! Come say hello. :)


End file.
